A cosmetic container stores eye cream, concealer, lip gloss, eye liner, etc. In particular, a user who needs smooth and fine makeup tends to use a pencil type cosmetic container.
However, a conventional pencil type cosmetic container is configured so that a user does a makeup directly putting part of cosmetics in a cosmetic container on a pencil, which causes a lot of inconvenience when in use, and a cosmetic container and a pencil are separately stored after use, so they might be lost.
In addition, a conventional cosmetic container, in which a cosmetics and a pencil are integral, is equipped with a pump at an inner side or is generally used by rotating a front tip of a pencil, both of which cost a lot in the course of manufacture.